Allmighty Dollar
(The) Allmighty Dollar is the name of the lead Tyrannosaurus rex ''from ''Jurassic Park: The Returns original version and planned for its remake. This page contains major spoilers on ''Jurassic Park: The Return'' do not read unless you have read JP:TR Origins Allmighty Dollar's origins are very, very clouded in his original appearance. What is told of him in the original version is that he is spotted by a herd of Edmontosaurus and Parasaurolophus ''which proceed to stampede and almost kill a bystanding human. It is implied that he is named somewhere between the cut off and the man's reunion with the main group. Not much is said about his origin or why his coloration is darker than all other ''Tyrannosaurus. It was implied that he is possibly the female from Jurassic Park ''only gender altered due to amphibian DNA which also may have had side effects that effected his/her coloration. In an update, the Allmighty Dollar's origins were given better detail and (possibly) altered. Allmighty Dollar's origins lay in the lab at Isla Sorna. He was cloned from the male Rex which grew to the size of "Sue"(42 feet long), whom was 28 years old when she died, at age 16. He was added as a juvenile to Isla Nublar's Jurassic Park location during Alan Grant's tour. It was thought he was killed by the female after the evacuation. This was not the case and he ended up growing to full size without catching the heart disease which killed the tyrannosaur he was cloned from. It is confirmed that Allmighty Dollar's black, dark brown and grey coloration is a result of a minor genetic defect. His origins in Ed+Godzilla's remake are to be doven into and may be altered/completely redone. What's certain is he '''is not a god mod'. Role In Jurassic Park: The Return Allmighty Dollar is the climactic antagonist in the original version of'' JP:TR but is not shown until the fourth chapter. Man#6 was hiding among the herbivores ''Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus ''and a brachiosaur when the Allmighty Dollar (as confirmed by Eds+Godzilla) was spotted and caused a stampede. Man#6 was nearly crushed in the process of the stampede. It is implied that he pursued Man#6 or possibly a large herbivore through the whole chapter until Man#6 reunited with the group whom were trapped by Velociraptors''. Allmighty Dollar frightened off the raptors and pursued the slower humans, eating Man#2 in the beginning of the chase. He got trapped between two trees and didn't manage to escape until the humans had gained too much ground. He manages to track them by smell. His next appearance was when he frightened off a pair of carnotaurs feeding on a carcass. He finally caught up to the humans in the final chapter due to a large amount of them resting. Susie Sullivan was the first to realize the Allmighty Dollar was upon them. When Man#4 realized the signal he was immediately eaten by the tyrannosaur. Chris Lonninger and Man#5 climbed a tree, Allmighty Dollar recognized the motion and watched the tree keenly. Chris kicked Man#5 out of the tree due to Man#5's actions, causing Allmighty Dollar to eat Man#5. Man#6 grabbed the attention of the tyrannosaur to help the other humans, unintentionally causing a fallen Chris Lonninger to have his left leg broken by Allmighty Dollar's step. Man#6 turned around and revealed that Allmighty Dollar's pursuit of him was caused by a stolen egg. The Allmighty Dollar ate Man#6 and continued pursuit of the other humans so they wouldn't steal his egg. The humans got away, leaving Allmighty Dollar to roar at the side of the river. Role in Jurassic Park: The Return (remake) The Allmighty Dollar is planned to be in the remake of Jurassic Park: The Return, Eds+Godzilla states he may actually get a bigger role than in the original and his origins will be explained "practically" Jurassic Park: The Return Kills Original *Man#2 *Man#4 *Man#5 Trivia *In the remake, Chris, Paul, Jack, Red or Hazel will state, "He's even more mighty than the dollar." **This will be the reason why his name is Allmighty Dollar ''with two of the letter ''L instead of the proper Almighty Dollar. *In ''Jurassic Park: The Return ''(original) Man#6 was a fan of Ozzy Osbourne therefore giving this tyrannosaur his name with a spelling error on his own part. *Allmighty Dollar is amortal, realistically cruel animal unlike these three overpowered predators (no offense to their writers). *In ''Jurassic Park: The Return ''(remake) Maurice is an Ozzy fan but he will not name the Allmighty Dollar and is not Man#6's equivalent as none of the characters truely are equivilants of the original version's. Category:Made-up dinosaurs Category:Made-up carnivores Category:Fictional dinosaurs